


The Seventh Most Perfect Kiss in History

by Antrodemus



Category: The Princess Bride - Simon Morgenstern
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antrodemus/pseuds/Antrodemus
Summary: Not a kissing fic. Probably.





	

"...And one day, he came to realize that when the Dread Pirate was saying, 'Good night, Wesley. Sleep well. I will most likely kill you in the morning,' what he meant was, 'I love you.'"

**Author's Note:**

> I can't imagine it hasn't been done before, but once it popped into my head, I had to post it. Because less-than-true love can be fun, too.


End file.
